10 Steps of the Dawn
by Starry Requiem
Summary: Wishing-Fire's Destiny Challenge. The boy who couldn't help but believe that there was something more to his tiny world, and sought after something more and found it. Riku's life in ten steps.
1. Their First Love

This is Wishing-Fire's **Destiny Challenge**, the character being Riku. Wish me luck!

* * *

><p><strong>10 Steps of the Dawn<br>::**_ you could say i am.. the biggest nobody of them all. _**::**

* * *

><p>Riku's life had always been relatively simple. He was just a small boy, born on a small island. Nothing less, nothing more. But he knew of much more, other worlds… something beyond his island.<p>

He'd always talk about the possibility of another world to the other island kids, and they'd just grin and nod, replying with a, "Yeah, that sounds cool!"

Riku would just sigh, knowing none of them really truly understood. They were stuck in the mindset of their tiny world… but the story his mother told him would always stick with him.

The day she came to the Islands, he was convinced that she must have came from another world. And that was the day Riku's obsession with Kairi began, making sure he'd spend the most time with her and just… learn, soak it all in.

And over time, Riku grew to love her. But Kairi cared for him, but he knew that her interests was in something else.

Someone else.

Him.


	2. Their First Steps

**10 Steps of the Dawn  
>::<strong>_ you could say i am.. the biggest nobody of them all. _**::**

* * *

><p><em>:: Their First Steps ::<em>

It all started when his mother told him the story of the boy who knew of other worlds, and left this island to explore them.

They say he made it.

They also say that all the stars in the sky are thousands of worlds, shining upon us.

But his theory was really confirmed to be true with the swordsman came to the Island, and told him to keep his visit a secret.

One day… Riku would be like the boy, and that swordsman and escape. See the world.

On the day of Sora's fourteenth birthday, he took him and Kairi out to the docks. "Do you guys believe in… other worlds?" He asked slowly, staring at the moon's reflection amongst the water.

"Not this again." Sora mumbled.

Kairi, suddenly, seemed very interested. "Yeah.. I think I do."

Riku's eyes gleamed, looking at Kairi.

A week later, they began to work on the raft.

And that was the beginning.


	3. The Person They Hate

**10 Steps of the Dawn  
>::<strong>_ you could say i am.. the biggest nobody of them all. _**::**

* * *

><p><em>:: The Person They Hate ::<em>

They were supposed to set sail that night, and all would be fine…

Right?

But curiosity killed the cat, and Riku wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't just _see _what it was. He caught a glimpse of it all those years ago, and was never able to forget about it.

It was probably nothing, right? It probably wouldn't even open.

And since he wouldn't be back home for awhile, it wouldn't hurt to try.

And as soon as his fingers wrapped around the handle of the door, chills ran through his spine. His heart began to race, and his head began to scream _go back!. _ But Riku didn't listen, not like he ever did.

The Darkness rushed at him at an unexplainable speed, and he watched as the Heartless overtook his island by storm.

The funny thing was that he wasn't scared. It all happened so fast, and it was such a blur.

The last thing he remembers is looking into Sora's eyes, smirking. He wasn't afraid, and that's when he disappeared right along with the Darkness.

The only person Riku hates is himself. One gesture… caused a chain reaction, and nothing will ever be the same after that night. Whether it was for better or worse, he'll never really be sure.


	4. Finding Themselves

**10 Steps of the Dawn  
>::<strong>_ you could say i am.. the biggest nobody of them all. _**::**

* * *

><p><em>:: Finding Themselves ::<em>

Though his original destiny was to be a protector of the light. To fight alongside it, and defeat all things that try to came against it.

Riku did not follow that path, but instead chose another.

"I don't belong in the light anymore…" He began, staring up at the stars. "But yet, I don't belong in the Darkness. Where do I stand, your Majesty?"

King Mickey sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Well gosh, Riku. I guess you sort of fall.. somewhere in the middle."

"Hm?" He turned his head slightly towards the King. "And what is that?"

"The Dawn."

A smile crept it's way onto Riku's lips. "The road to the Dawn. Hmm, I like that."


	5. Experiencing Heartbreak For The 1st Time

**10 Steps of the Dawn**

_:: Experiencing Heartbreak for the First Time ::_

At 14, Riku didn't understand the term heart break. What could ever happen so bad? Who could ever matter _so _much that your heart would break in to pieces?

No one. Nothing. That's what Riku thought.

By 15, he knew what heart break was all too well. Sometimes he'd wish he could rewind and go back to a year earlier when he didn't understand the term.

How could so much change in one year? In the matter of time of that exact year, he experienced heart break too many times to count.

Being possessed by Ansem and seeing the look on his best friend's eyes, wondering how could he have gotten so deep in the Darkness…

Seeing what happened to her, how she became a lifeless shell and he couldn't fix it.

Becoming a prisoner to your own heart and body. Being possessed by Darkness itself.

Falling for _her_, only to learn that she was a Replica and didn't. really. _exist._

In order to defeat his Darkness, he had to become it himself, therefore losing the appearance of a 15-year-old boy and taking an entire different form.

Watching the look on _her _face as she pulled down his hood, to reveal the face of Darkness.

And the biggest heartbreak of all? Not having her to hold and coming to terms with it.

Riku watched in the World that Never Was as they hugged and reunited, finally realizing that it was their destiny to be.

He accepted it.

By now, Riku was numb to heart break. Bring on the next.


	6. The Person They Can't Get Enough Of

**10 Steps of the Dawn**

**::**_ you could say i am.. the biggest nobody of them all. _**::**

* * *

><p><em>:: The Person They Can't Get Enough Of ::<em>

The answer to such a question should have been obvious by now. Riku takes himself back to a year prior when he was fifteen and walking the halls of the castle in Hollow Bastion. His fingertips glide effortlessly along the railing of the staircase as the Heartless appear in every corner. They don't attack, they _bow_.

The feeling of power hit Riku like a ton of bricks. He was in complete control. Darkness surged through his body and he was all powerful. He needed nothing but the Darkness now. It would never betray him… it would never hurt him… and most importantly, it would never leave him. It only grew closer to him.

These thoughts sparked such a joy in Riku that he began to laugh to his heart's content. The Heartless turned their heads at the sudden noise, eyes glowing, but still did not move. "You pathetic creatures." He hissed, but the trace of laughter still in his voice. "You bow to me."

And Soul Eater immediately appeared in his hand and with a simple swipe, the entire line of Heartless was defeated. From the shadows to the dragons.

He closed his eyes and smiled and then went back to how this all started. The only reason he pursued the Darkness was to save her.

And that's when the sorrow hit.

He didn't even accomplish that.

As hard as Riku tried, Kairi was still a lost cause. She lost her heart, and now she was a lifeless shell.

At one point in time, Kairi was all Riku ever wanted. But not anymore.

He had the Darkness now.


	7. The Person Who Loves Them

**10 Steps of the Dawn**

**::**_ you could say i am.. the biggest nobody of them all. _**::**

* * *

><p><em>:: The Person Who Loves Them ::<em>

Love is such an easy word to throw around, isn't it?

He could think of Sora, who has risked his life so many times trying to save him from the Darkness…

He could think of Kairi who stood awake so many nights wondering if he was okay and where oh where in the world could he possibly be…

Or perhaps the love Ansem had for him. It wasn't like that, get your head straight. It was more of an obsession. It was more like how Ansem loved to suck the life out of him and torment him for all of his days...

Then he could think of simple love, such as his mother or father, friends he made a long the way.

But love is unconditional. It means that you love in all ways, good, bad, everything. With all of your heart. No room for selfishness, just plain and simple love.

It didn't even have to be in the romantic sense, but for such a plain and simple love….

Riku couldn't find it.

Was there really no one who loved him so simply?


	8. The Best Friend

**10 Steps of Dawn**

_:: The Best Friend :: _

Riku sits in the realm. All is calm, silent, and still.

Everything is okay.

His eyes are gleaming with a new sense of hope. He turns his head toward his best friend, and begins to laugh.

Sora tilts his head. "What's so funny, Riku?"

He lets his torso fall down onto the sand, and all he could do is laugh. He has a terrible case of the giggles. He grabs handfuls of sand, and lets it fall through his fingers.

"This… is amazing." He smiles.

Sora blinks. "Riku, heh… you're kind of freaking me out here."

"I don't even remember the last time I really just got to _sit down _and not worry about _anything._" Riku is smiling now.

"Not you… not Kairi… not the King. No Heartless, _nothing_." He can't stop smiling. He's smiling so wide, it hurts his cheeks. He feels his heart racing, his eyes couldn't help but tear up slightly.

It was all so beautiful.

"And it's all because of you… Sora." He continues to smile, looking at his best friend. _"Thank you."_

Sora just blinks, and then smiles back softly.

What's a guy without his best friend? _Nothing_. That's what


End file.
